


Pajamas For Eric

by PhantomDiscoveries



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable, Cat Ears, Cats, Costumes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fur, Kittens, M/M, No Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Tails, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDiscoveries/pseuds/PhantomDiscoveries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters gets new pajamas and Eric finds them irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajamas For Eric

Butters admired his new Pajamas. Eric had invited himself over for a sleep over that night promising he wouldn't play any pranks on Butters. So Butters decided to buy new PJ's so he could show off to Eric. Butters ran his fingers over the gray fur. He had a pair of rabbit PJ's, but never a pair of kitty ones. Butters shivered with glee as he wiggled his little butt into the onesy. The pajamas had a hood that had large cat ears on top and soft whiskers that stuck out by the cheeks. On the back of the suit was a fluffy tail that stuck out near the butt. Butters swung his hips to see the tail move. 

"Butters," Stephen Stotch called, "Your little friend is here!" Butters came bounding down the stairs, cat suit on and his little tail swinging. 

"Well, hiya Eric!" Butters chirped. "Oh my gawd Butters, what are you wearing?" Cartman shook his head. Butters gripped his gray fur suit and looked down like there was a spider on him, "Wha…well, I'm just wearing my new pajamas." 

Cartman stared at Butters tail as he led them up to his room. It swung back and forth, hypnotizing Eric, he couldn't help but be reminded of Mr.Kitty's gray tail. The tubby boy reached out his hand and yanked on the soft fabric tail. Butters squeaked, "Eric!" Butters put his hands on his backside and looked back at Cartman. Eric smiled devilishly and chuckled. 

Eric couldn't stop staring at Butters through out the night, he looked like a real little kitty in his jammies. Butters yawned, Cartman suggested, "I think it's time for bed." Butters gave Eric a Kittenish smile, "Alright, Eric." Butters climbed into his little bed and Cartman crawled in after him, Butters nervously eyed Eric, "We…well, goodnight," and with that, Butters flipped onto his side and dozed off. 

Cartman once again reached out a pudgy hand and began to pet Butters gray hood. "You're a sleepy kitty aren't you?" Eric said in his best baby voice. He giggled and cuddled up to Butters, "Goodnight Mr. Kitty," Eric said hugging the little Butters close to him as he fell asleep.


End file.
